


Не такая масть

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Написано в 2013





	Не такая масть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2013

Не справишься  
Ну и пусть!  
Не свалишься!  
В этот путь

В эту пропасть  
Упадет  
Лишь мечтающий пропасть.  
Другой же уйдет.

Он пути не найдет.  
По тропинке из лжи,  
Не пойдет,  
Забираясь кедами в лужи

Он не сможет упасть,  
Он не сможет уйти,  
Не такая у него масть.  
Такие умирают как цари

В непонимании и презрении,  
От яда что пустил народ  
И в ложном умозаключении,  
Последний завершая ход

Такие не живут!  
Отнюдь!  
Сгорают!  
В термометре взлетает ртуть.

Так что ж мой друг,  
Ты улыбайся,  
Как труп,  
Лежи тут, разлагайся.


End file.
